An automatic transmission controller controls an automatic transmission by controlling an electric current supplied to a linear solenoid valve (referred to simply as a “solenoid”) for hydraulic control in order to improve a drive feeling. The controller may use a dither-chopper control to improve responsiveness when performing a current control on a solenoid.
Given an increase in the number of gears in automatic transmissions, more solenoids may have to be added to switch to different gear positions. The control of an increased number of solenoids may cause an increased processing load on the automatic transmission controller. As such, automatic transmission controllers are subject to improvement.